A Lifetime of Wishing Chapter 1: New School
by Twilightlast4eva1
Summary: A blind Bella, her sisters Rosalie, Alice and her Father Carlisle Cullen have moved to Forks for a new start. The Girls meet Edward, Emmett and Jasper Hale and they all fall in love. But what happens when their parents get married? What happens if their parents disappear? then slowly one by one they start disappearing too? Then there is only Bella Left. Will she live through it?


A Lifetime of Wishing Chapter 1; New School (A Twilight story)

Starring: Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Carlisle Cullen

Edward Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Hale and Esme Hale

_**Hey, I am Bella Marie Cullen, I am Seventeen years of age and I live with my Twin sisters and my Father. My sister's names are Alice Mary Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Cullen. My father's name is Carlisle Thomas Cullen and he is thirty six years old. My father is a vampire but my sisters and I are human. We were born the month that my father was changed. He had been working abroad, helping with the war effort. My father was kept hidden from us and we had been told that he had been lost in action. After a few years he returned and our mother became… happy. What I would give to see that smile of hers one last time. My mother's name was Clarisse Michelle Cullen and she was twenty three years old. My mother died, twelve years ago exactly.**_

_When my sisters and I turned five, my father took my sisters out to buy things for the party that was being held at our house. I was ill that day and my father instructed that I did not move from my bed until he said so. So my mother stayed with me and read me stories and lay in bed with me. She held me tight, had her arms wound tight as if she believed something bad was going to happen… __**and it did… **_

_At about three o'clock in the afternoon a gang of men came to our house and started being loud and trashing the windows. I was crying hysterically as my mother's arms loosened around my waste. She rose to her feet but I clung on to her as if she was my life preserver and she honestly was. "Don't worry baby. I will be back, I promise." She kissed my head and, without me knowing, she removed my hands from her sweater and ran downstairs. I heard as my mother screamed for what felt like hours. I could hear the men laughing and moaning… __**I realise now that they were raping her**__… when they were done in-purifying my mother's body I heard a massive BANG! I was too scared to leave my room so I hid under the covers, screaming "MUMMA! MUMMA!" But she never came. I heard and felt my bedroom window smash. When I peeked over the covers all I saw was green smoke… They had poisoned my breathing supply. My eyesight began fading and soon my world went… Dark._

_**Ever since that day I have not been able to see a single thing in my life. The events of that day have stuck with me and they are the only images I can see. My mother's petrified face as she held on to my fragile body, the sounds that were around me at the time and the green smoke…**_

In the present day…

Rose: Bella, baby, it's time to get up sunshine. *She said as both her and Ali kissed my cheek and hugged me.*

Me: *I smiled* I am awake. Is daddy there?

Carlisle: I am right here my princess. Can you see me? *He asked but all I saw was blackness.*

Me: *I sighed* No daddy. I cannot see any of you. I hate it. *I said as tears fell from my eyes*

Carlisle: I know princess. I know. *His voice broke and he kissed my cheek.* I wish there was something I could do.

Rose and Ali were sobbing lightly.

Me: Daddy, you have done everything you could possibly do… That is more than I have ever asked for.

I wish I could see… See Alice and Rosalie's Beauty, See my father's almost sculpted like features, But the only thing I can see is blackness. And the only memory of my families' faces is the ones from when my sisters and I were four and I refuse to let go of those images because they are the closest things I have to seeing my family, again.

Carlisle: We better get you ready princess. It is the first day of school today… New school, New start.

Me:*I smiled at my father and I could almost feel him smiling back.* Ok daddy. I love you. I love you too my sisters.

Carlisle, Rose and Alice: *They all sob and say* We love you too. No matter if you can see or not. We always know you can feel us and that's all we need to know to survive.

Me: *I giggled and sobbed at the same time.* I need help to get to my feet.

All three of them helped me to my feet. I waved my hands out in front of me trying to get my seeing stick but couldn't find it.

Alice: *She touched my arm and led me to the bathroom.* There you go. Do you want us to help you get ready?

I nodded and both Alice and Rosalie washed me, dried me, clothed me and dolled me up. They place shoes on my feet and placed sunglasses over my eyes so people wouldn't know that I was blind. My father made sure that the teachers know so they could help me. My sisters and I walked out of my bathroom and to my bed. They placed my sight stick in my hand and helped me back onto my feet.

Rose: Let's get going. *She pulled us out to the car. Which one, I do not know.*

Alice: *Helped me into the car and shut the door for me. She got into the car herself and giggled.*

Me and Rose: What? *We laughed at her*

Alice: *I heard the squeaking of the springs in Alice's seat. So I assumed she was bouncing up and down on her seat.* SCHOOL! Ahhh! *She squeaked*

Me: *I held my ears.* Alice… I have already lost one sense I don't need to lose another. *I giggled and so did they.*

Alice: *Giggles or was it Rose? It could have been both.* Sorry Baby. I just am so EXCITED! *She giggled again* Sorry… again. *After a short silence Alice broke it* Can we go shopping after school?

Me: Count me out. I can't see what I am buying anyway so… What is the point? But buy me something… Please?

Rose and Ali laughed at my facial expression. I smiled to hear them enjoying themselves.

Rose: Of course… What would you like? Clothes? Make up? Jewellery?

Me: A bracelet. One for all of us; You, Alice, Dad and me. With the engraving _Forever and ever, no matter what._ *I smiled*

Rose: Why does the engraving matter? *She asked*

Me: Just so that I can see and feel the words as well as hear them. *I giggled* It sounds stupid I know, but it would make me happy. Complete almost… If only Mummy was here. *I sighed as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.* Her death was my fault entirely.

Rose and Alice: No. No it wasn't. It was the men who trashed the place and took our mother's life and your sight… Not you.

Me: *I started sobbing* Did you know that I heard her being… Raped by the men?

Ali and Rose: *Gasp* No. You're lying. No, NO! Why didn't you stop them?

Me: I WAS FIVE! WHAT COULD I DO? *I yelled through the tears.*

Alice: Sweetheart, we didn't- mean-we're sorry.

Rose: Yeah. We didn't mean it baby girl.

I smiled and felt the car come to a stop.

Ali: WE ARE HERE! FINALLY! *She paused on her way out.* Sorry Bells. I forgot. *I laughed and she giggled as she got out of the car.*

I suddenly felt my car door open and I was being helped out of it by Rose this time.

Me: Thank you Rose. Can you give me my stick?

I felt her reach past me and get my stick and place it carefully into my waiting hands. We started walking to the front office and I suddenly became very rigid. What if everybody thinks I am a freak? What will I do? I am so scared. I felt my sisters grab either my waist or my free hand. I felt so safe now that I knew that they were with me no matter what.

As we came to the steps my sisters grabbed my elbows and helped me to climb them without falling over. I managed the stairs ok and then I was back on a flat surface. I placed my sight stick back on the ground and walked along with my sisters. I knew we were inside because of the heat wave that passed over us as we entered. I heard my sisters greeting a person in the office. I really wished I could see the face that I was meant to be seeing.

"Hello. You must be the Cullen girls. Welcome to Forks High. Are you Isabella?" I frowned.

"Who are you talking to? Cause I can't see anything." I whispered, I felt very vulnerable.

"Mrs Hope is talking to you baby girl." Rose whispered to me and nudges me in encouragement.

"H-Hi" I stuttered and smiled slightly. I put my hand out for a shake but I put my hand in the wrong direction so Alice, I could tell by the size and feel of her hands against my skin, placed it into Mrs Hope's hand. Mrs Hope shook my hand gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella. You too Rosalie and Alice. Now… Here are you schedules. Only one lesson that you guys don't have together and that is Gym. We thought it may be safer for Isabella if she had that period free."

"I think it would be safer for me to stay with them because I have no way to see on my own. Except for my stick." I cried and started hypoventalaiting.

"Bella. Bella. Calm down. We will place you in the library if you prefer. But we need to go to Gym. You know that. Dad told you that." Alice held me in her arms and Rose held both of us in hers.

"If I have to stay on my own I would prefer to stay in the music room." I whispered and looked at what I assumed was the floor.

"Ok Bells." They turned back to Mrs Hope. I think. "What happens in the class? With Bella's work?"

"Oh, that will be sorted. All her work will be done for her before the lesson starts, by the teachers, and she will just have to listen to what the teacher is saying. Is that alright for you Isabella?"

"It is Bella and yes it is fine." I said with my head still bent the same way it was before.

"My apologies. Here you go. Have a great day and I expect you to bring the slips back with all the signatures of the teachers you have today. Good bye."

We said goodbye and walked out of the office again. "My first class is Music with Mrs T Cooper, but before then we have homeroom with Mr Sykes." I sighed and looked ahead. "What have I got?" I asked the girls.

"Same as us" Rose hugged my waist tightly. "Music"

Music was my favourite lesson of all time. I have learnt how to play music via the piano and I can sing. Or at least I have been told that I could.

We slowly walked to our homeroom.


End file.
